The Fun Has Just Begun
by GuiltySorrow
Summary: So, the raven teme wakes up to find himself embraced with the blonde dobe. After he leaves the apartment with a blank and confused mind, he gets to spend the whole week trying to remember what had happened on the Saturday Night and trying to avoid Naruto.
1. The Fun Has Just Begun Ch 1

The raven awoke startled, yet smuggly, as the sunlight seeped through the blinds and hit his face. He squinted as he was about to get up and stretch when he noticed something was holding on to his arm. When he started to fight it without turning around to see what it was, the ravage "thing" refused to give back his accursed arm. Aggravated, he slowly turned his head around and froze when he noticed that "thing" was a certain dobe that he was TOO familar with. (He thought they were hit sheets) He finally started to look around the room, and he noticed, "Wait...My room isn't ORANGE!" He exclaimed to himself.

Everything started to seep in. He was at said blond dobe's house, being cuddled by the bastard, and he realized the dobe was ENJOYING it mercifully. "What the hell is wrong with me! WHY am I even here?" It took a few seconds after his panicing to notice that he was completely shirtless. Unconciously, he let a shiver run down his back to the feeling of his revealed skin. He cursed quietly to himself. His once barracading emotional "emo" mask was starting to crumble to his confusion, and he did NOT like it. Due to his shiver and curse, he could feel the blonde "hmph" in his sleep and hug the raven in a full out embrace.

The one thing then going through his mind was, "Why on EARTH am I secretly enjoying this and NOT kicking his ass!" He sighed from the emotions handed to him on a silver pladder while cupid somewhere diligently, poured 'love posion' in his orange juice... (He's been forced to look at fanart again for his therpy sessions...XD) He started to listen to the dobe's breathing. He turned over slowly, making sure not to wake the idiot. His eyes were half closed as he slowly raised his hand to caress his cheek when he stopped himself, feeling his hairs on the back of his neck stand still. After he swallowed his pre-dry throat, he continued to inch his hand toward the dobe's face.

As his fingertips brushed against the blonde's face, the dobe leaned his head into the raven's hand and he cooed. Sasuke almost chuckled at the sight and sound of the bastard actually staying still and silent. Sasuke could feel the heat creep up his face. He quickly and carefully slipped out of Naruto's embrace. Why he wanted to wake up the dobe and say goodbye or, at the very least, kiss him on the forehead, he didn't know or care at that moment. With one last look at the blonde's sleeping face, he found his shirt and quickly put it on before the raven haired teen snuck out of the apartment and ran toward his house at full speed.

On his run, which then decreased into a walk, he strangely only thought about how cold his body felt without the dobe's body warmth against him. Although, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk or even look at the hyperactive idiot until he could remember what had happened the Saturday night. He just didn't expect that task to be exhausting...

As Monday came and the week continued to press on, avoiding Naruto was nearly anything but possible. It didn't help the fact that after all the thinking time that the raven had, he couldn't remember a bloody thing about that night. It made matters worse when he realized that the dobe was asking around for him. The unknown information to him was torturing him as he tried to go inbetween classes, barely being able to slip away from him. He once made the unintelligent mistake of stepping into the wrong gender's bathroom. No wonder Shikamaru was always calling women troublesome. WHAT did they carry in those purses? He always thought people were overexagerrating when they replied bricks, but he could feel himself agreeing as he rubbed the marks on his face. Fortunately, since he had fangirls, they apolgized as soon as they realized who they just hit. UNfortunately, he bearly made it back out of there alive, or at least, with his pants actually ON.

History class started with bellwork and a very long and strained lecture given by Anko, who kept insisting, that the sooner we would listen, the sooner our lives would seem to go by. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and started to think for a while. He was trying to make sense of that weekend. His main question was WHAT made him forget? That Sunday morning, he didn't feel hungover or sober, just his defenses down from their usual wall and warmth.

So much warmth. He started to shudder at his own disturbing thoughts as he looked out the window. Konoha had been put under a thunderstorm and tornado watch, despite the sunny weather that had been on Saturday and Sunday morning. It was as if mother nature was upset with Sasuke for leaving Naruto that morning or sad that she couldn't see her favorite yaoi couple or something...

The raven wanted to kill himself slowly with a hammer after thinking of what he just thought. "Where did THAT come from!" He did not find it entertaining that God was playing with his emotions. He cursed to himself which was seemed the 70th time that day when he realized he wasn't angry like he SHOULD have been.

He started to contemplate about things when he also realized an almost scary truth. Since when in the middle of that silent 'conversation' with himself did he find those once disturbing images did they start to GROW on him? He realized that Anko was giving him an interesting glance, but when he looked up, she focused back on the board. That's when he heard a scream and saw a fist meet his jaw.

He looked up, well more like glared up, at his random attacker to see Uzumaki Naruto, the dobe himself, panting like he had been running away from hell. "Bastard! Where the... the hell have you been?" His face all red and sweaty, and he kept breathing in and out, silently cursing him with his famous insult "Teme." "Dobe, you know your supposed to breathe while running?" As if to emphasize his point, the raven punched Naruto in this right eye, leaving a bruise. When it looked like they were about to go to war, Anko, the teacher, appeared behind the blonde, and he yelped loudly as she yanked him out the door by his hair. Awaiting in the hall for him, the principal Tsunade smirked before yelling, "BRAT!" She pulled him down the hallway by the ear, watching Anko mockingly waving bye to him. He had been in this situation plenty of times before, so there was no need for Tsunade to give him an 'on-his-way-to-punishment' lecture.

Still stubborn as always, he tried to break loose from her grip. He kicked, whined, screamed, and jumped. She didn't show any sign of letting go of him. "Let go of me, granny! I wasn't finished with that heartless teme! I'll be back Uchiha Sasuke as long as my name isn't Uzu...OW!" A silent comeback from his earlier fighting came with Tsunade's fist pounding on Naruto's head... HARD. He hated sounding like a woman, but lately, the feelings he had been feeling made him truly feel like one, and he just didn't care anymore. He made some death glares at her, of course, there weren't as good as the Uchiha's, as they made there way to her office. She threw him in his normal chair infront of her desk. Instead of being professional, as usual, she jumped on her desk and not in here office chair. He couldn't help, but admit the silence from the granny was starting to creep him out. The loud, annoying and complaining granny suit him better. When she didn't say anything, he let his gaze wonder outside on to her balcony. The doors were slightly open, and he could almost feel the air hit his face. His hand cradled his head while his elbow rested on the arm's chair. Tsunade looked at him every now and then, trying to find out what was wrong with him. She decided to give him a couple of moments to think to himself. "Naruto... what's wrong...?" she thought to herself as she followed Naruto's blind gaze at the glass doors.

The class seemed unsurprised of the outbursts. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals, way back in kindergarden up till now. It seemed like to everyone else whenever Konoha High got some sort of peace, they broke it somehow, someway. Teachers were always on the top of their toes when the two were around, knowing a fight would break out in any given moment. Anko came back through the door fram, closing the door, and she then resumed her lecture while leaning lazily against the whiteboard. Sasuke's eyes turned their attention back to the crying sky and his earlier thoughts, as he slowly awaited for his next class to begin.

Naruto knew better than to over think the teme's feelings; well, at least, the LITTLE feelings he possessed. The dobe looked back up to the granny, but his eyes clearly clouded, still deep in thought. Finally, she licked her dry lips and swallowed, "Brat...?" When he met her eyes, they were filled with concern and curosity. "Sorry granny, your voice from earlier gave me a migrane, so I'm tired," he lied through his teeth. To be honest, Tsunade's voice was actually quite calming and soothing to him when she showed him her nice side. Pausing, Naruto looked back up at her, waiting for her to reply with an insult. The words that formed out of her mouth almost shocked him.

"Is it Sasuke?" Her question sounded surprisingly casual, like she was asking about the weather. He could tell though, she was afraid of pushing him off the edge. She knew even though they 'hated' each other, Naruto had a soft spot for him due to their past. He sighed, but decided that maybe if he lied once more, she would stop pushing, "Now why the hell would I be thinking of that bastard?" Agian, what escaped her lips shocked him as he heard the dissapointment in her voice, "You should know better than to lie to me..." she looked almost hurt. Before the blonde could even think about apolgizing to her, she whispered, "I'm sure you'll realize it soon enough." His eyebrow quirked upward, but he nodded despite her odd behavior. As he was nodding, he realized what she had meant.

"Naruto, you are dismissed. Please return back to your class." He left the office to let her have her deserved peace. He stuck his hands into his pockets as he aimlessly walked through the halls, not needing to get his binder from his previous class. He knew Kiba would grab it for him. While he stopped and looked up, there was the restroom doors that the teme had ran into earlier that morning. The feelings he had tried to avoid crashed into him. It hurt him that the teme was avoiding him. The raven's punch from earlier indicated he couldn't get his eyes to look up at his face. He just didn't get it...

He leaned up against the door frame to the boys' door as his eyes practically bore a hole at the girls' door in front of him. Sasuke had ran into there like an idiot earlier to avoide approaching him. After he realized at the moment what had happened at the time, he felt that he had deserved it; that was, however, until he heard the squels of his fangirls, and he instantly wanted to run in and save the teme... his teme. He knew it felt wrong to possessive already, but the overthrow of this feelings of the new, yet intimate, found behavior from that passionate night leaked inside his heart.

By his obvious reactions with Naruto being around, he figured the raven probably haven't remember what had happened, but the dobe was hoping he would remember soon, so he wouldn't have to fight these feelings anymore. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he started to day dream about him... then his day dream was broken by the endless ring of the school bell. Students voices ascended into the hallways, and he watched them as they made there way through the traffic to make it class in time. Naruto then left his spot and walked straight to class, avoiding needing to look up at someone. Classrooms in the school were always cold, but today, they felt sicking cold as brought himself to sit down in his desk by his friends. He didn't say much, and before they knew it, English was done and over with, and the lunch bell rang, and then, it too was gone. "Time to leave," his mind yelled at his impassive body. As he slowly raised to his feet, he walked down the halls and went through the doors outside onto the student parking lot.

He couldn't recall any of the events that went down after English had started, but he didn't care. The blonde then knew what he had to do to get him to remember, but he knew the raven teme would not like his method...

OK, so first yaoi couple fanfic. SO, if you DONT like it, get over it! I've had my tries with straight stories, next time, i might be experimenting with yuri.

ANYWAYS, this is chapter one (obviously ^^;), but I still intend for it to short, at the most, hopefully,4 chapters. I decided to spare ppl with my usual whole page of describing a room like a novel, and tried to skip straight to the good stuff. Feel free to review, but I'm not neccessarily looking for a critque bc i already mentioned this IS my first fanfic. If it turns out to really good, I may make it longer, but it's mainly up to you guys.

I also apolgize for typos (I had to retype this SO many times, and right now, it's REALLY early in the morning) and that it hasn't turned that... "smexy" yet, but bare with me. It will get funnier amd cuter. as I continue to write this out. I know I have help from some of my friends whom are yaoi readers/writers when I need it. I hope they can help me improve it, so yesh...

I DO NOT OWN Naruto characters.


	2. The Method Ch 2

Naruto walked toward Sasuke's car and leaned against the passenger door. Before he could even set his method into place, he was going to try to make him remember before he had to go to the measures of public humiliation and burying his own grave.

"Please let him remember… I know things will get out of hand if I had to do it that way… and neither of us is going to like it." He was trying to think of any other way, but he couldn't. Naruto soon dozed off, and he awoke to the gym's doors opening and closing. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he noticed the dobe, but he decided to completely ignore him as he opened the driver's door.

"You need a ride or something?" That was the first full, calm sentence Sasuke had said to him all day. "Nah, how was basketball practice?" "Hn." "JUST great, the teme is doing his famous one word thing again…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "So, what's wrong with you lately?" Sasuke was surprised that Naruto hadn't beaten around the bush like he thought he would. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled as he slipped into his car and turned the ignition on. He slammed his door as the blond ran to Sasuke's window. He knocked on the window, "Roll down the window, damnit!" Naruto demanded, frustrated. Sasuke decided to do it to mess with him. "What? I thought you said nothing was wrong with your car." "So? Does that mean I can't talk with you?" Naruto blushed lightly as he looked away from the raven. "Normally, since no one is around, but do realize the time?" Sasuke nodded his head toward his lit up clock in his car which beamed neon blue 5:42. "I'm aware of the time. Your basketball practice always ends at 5:30," he replied while looked at the sinking sun. "Damn. Why did the winter have to be so cold," he chanted to himself over and over as he shivered. He could feel the heat radiate out of Sasuke's black mustang.

"Look, I really have to get going, so…" "Get going my ass! WHY have you been avoiding me? Was it because of…" he stopped abruptly and started to analyze Sasuke's reaction. He could tell he knew what he was talking about, but that didn't mean he knew what had happened. "Hn. Nothing's wrong, okay? It's getting cold, so you better leave while you still can before your hunk of junk breaks down on you again or runs out of heat." "There's nothing wrong with my car…" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke rolled up the window and started to drive off. The dobe, unfortunately, had other ideas. He wasn't going to let him leave just yet. Sasuke honked his horn as he saw Naruto stand in front of his car. Naruto's middle finger flew up as he stuck his tongue out at him. He twitched, but continued slowly forward. Naruto then realized he was pushed to his edge. Like a matador, he jumped out of the way. Sasuke's car stopped and the blonde's smirk grew wider.

Just when he thought he'd won, his car did a u-turn. He took the tease offense fully, and before the dobe knew it, he had the teme chasing him down all over the parking lot. Sasuke managed to run over his left foot twice and make him trip and fall a few times. Naruto plumped on the concrete defeated, breathing heavily. The black mustang stopped beside him as the window revealed the raven's face. His face was full of triumph and a smirk played on his lips. Naruto couldn't help, but notice that he was getting turned on as his blush a fuchsia red crept to his face. Teme drove off, leaving him in the parking lot as the dobe cursed at the pain. "Fine, you want a war? You got it…" Naruto stood up and stomped over to the exit. "Crap, my car is the other way!" he exclaimed out loud. He then did a 180 spin and ran toward his car. He opened the door (it was never locked because, truthfully, no would EVER steal his car, even if someone did a B&E and was running from the cops. The guy would be all "Hell, I'd rather go to jail then try to work with this shit…")

He put the keys in the ignition and turned it on. It made a roaring noise and then stopped midway. "Aw, come on, not now!" He slammed his forehead into his steering wheel. Just when he got the car to start up, his tire blew a flat as he turned out of the parking lot and onto the street. "This is probably THE worst day of my life…" As he worked on the flat, clearly impressed with his work after he had finished and his car was drivable, he kept thinking on his method. THIS was how he was going to get his revenge on him. His plan was almost flawless, if only the SMALL flaw wasn't him pretty much BEGGING for suicide.

The raven walked into school toward his locker, lost in thought about yesterday. "Why did I chase him around the parking lot again?" It only wasted his gas and PRECIOUS time. (idk... he IS taking therpy as I mentioned before) Their fight to anyone else would've seemed normal, but Sasuke kept thinking that the baka was trying to tell him something through his actions. Why? Because his comebacks seemed half-hearted to him. He closed his locker door and behind it, Naruto was standing so close to him, it seemed like he didn't know what personal space was. "Hello, teme!" he giggled and sounded REALLY girly; it surpassed his normal moodiness. "Uh, dobe...?" Naruto pulled his left arm around the teme's waist as he stood beside of him. Sasuke's blush didn't help his brain trying to process what the HELL was going on. "Teme, are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?" Sasuke started to shake his head and push him away when he felt Naruto's right hand reach for his hair to bring down the raven's foreheard to his. He could tell Naruto was reaching up on his tip toes considering the blonde was shorter than him. "You feel warm, but not hot enough for a fever. Do you feel sick?" His eyes were full with worry and care as his right hand removed from his hair to touch his cheek softly, and all Sasuke want to do was glomp him.

"This SHIT again; for the last time, Uchiha, you are NOT gay..." His little problem down south seemed to be telling him otherwise. "Damnit... I really am gay..." He skulked in his head, but his composure on the outside seemed pretty in place. The teme pushed Naruto away, non the less of what his heart was telling him to do. "Jeez, you're acting like a fangirl..." his hair fell in front of his face to hide his blush. "Sorry..." Naruto looked away like Sasuke had told him his kitty had died. Sasuke started to stutter, half of nervousness, the other because he looked so cute when sad. "I'm...sorry... I real-ly...didn't..." He looked down at his feet. Secretly, Naruto knew his plan was starting to work; Sasuke NEVER acted that way around him, well, besides THAT night. He decided to turn the cuteness up another level. "Oh, what? I didn't catch that." Naruto pretended to wipe away tears from his eyes. One look at Sasuke quickly told him it was working. "I'm sorry, okay?" He paused, then added, "Stop acting like such a girl..." He quickly regretted those words. If he hadn't of said that, he wouldn't have noticed the fangirls start to circle around them from his earlier comment of Naruto being a fangirl. The glances from the other students didn't help him either.

"Damnit, if I don't leave now, I might be in for it..." Naruto thought to himself as he, too, started to notice the commotion he had started. "OK, bye then silly! See you next period!" Naruto jumped on the teme to reach his neck, and he hugged it. Avoiding more glares sent his way, Naruto jumped back off of Sasuke then 'skipped' down the hallway toward his first period class, just to freak his teme out. Sasuke was starting to worry a fangirl took over the dobe's body or that he HAD turned gay or into a girl. "I'm going to KILL him!" "That's my job to worry about him, not HIS! Bromance or not!" "Let me at him, let me at him!" The fangirls started to throw their comments around at each other. When they noticed Sasuke was still standing there in shock and twitching, they started to swoon and grab at him, quickly forgetting about Naruto. Sasuke ran down the hallway toward his first period class. His whole body was still tingling from the asshole's hug. He was going to ask Naruto about his 'womanly time of the month' moment after school let out. To his dislike, the 'attacks' that he'd THOUGHT were through, kept coming back.

When their break started, Sasuke decided it safe to go straight to history and read to get his mind off of fluffy 'things.' Someone had tapped on his shoulder and as Sasuke looked up from his book, he saw the blonde leaning over his desk. The dobe's breath that had hit his face felt so wonderful. He was going to tell Naruto to stay like that a little longer when he realized his main goal was to get the book out of his lap. The dobe had then walked around the desk over to him and grabbed his hands as he turned around. Naruto wrapped Sasuke's arms around his waist as Naruto slipped into Sasuke's lap. "Dobe, I was reading that," was all he could mutter. "Sorry, teme, but you look so cute when your reading, especially when you have your reading glasses on." Sasuke and Naruto were both glad they couldn't see each other's face. Naruto almost forgot the reason he was there. He tilted his head upward towards Sasuke's. Again, Naruto's hands flew upward towards the bastard's face. "Sasu, you have chocolate on your face." "What are you going on about now?" he replied trying to avoid the other's eyes.

"This." Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's head tighter, yet still gently, and brought his tounge on the invisiable chocolate that didn't exist from his cheek. "Holy..." The couple turned around to see the class staring wide eyed at the two. They have finally done something new that had interested and surprised them. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave, teme! Bye!~" Naruto stood up and turned to face the Uchiha. He brought there foreheads together again and rubbed his nose onto the raven's despite the half-hearted death glare he was recieving from him as he smiled widely like that hyperactive idiot he was. Naruto left class then, and luckly with NO skipping. He decided for that period, enough thoughts and embarrassment had seeped into both of their heads.

Throughout his whole history class, Sasuke continued to hear the whispering and the glances as he stared out the window. It was cloudy, and according to the weather, snow was threatening to take their school days away from them, not that anyone was complaining, however.

The 'chocolate' thing kept creeping back into his head. He didn't even HAVE a snack, so there was no way something was on his face, unless Naruto used it as an excuse to get his attention or... Nah, the dobe wasn't THAT mean... was he? "I mean, sure if he was pushed onto his edge, but he didn't seem that mad when I left in the parking lot yesterday... Oh, no... Could it be that Naruto WAS getting revenge by humilating him to get back about THAT night. (He still can't remember anything) THAT BASTARD!" he thought to himself as he squinted at the pain he could feel at his heart at the acquistation. If would've fit too, if he hadn't notice Naruto was ALSO putting himself at risk, but of course, playing a game like this, even the clueless Uzumaki was aware of the role he was putting himself into. If only he really COULD be the mind reader he's always been accused of being because having a power like that would REALLY come in handy right about now. If only Naruto wasn't going through his PMS-drama episode, he might have been able to read his actions.

While his thoughts kept getting worse and worse, he made himself stop by reminding himself about basketball gameplays he reviewed yesterday with the team and the fact that it started to sleet outside. Good thing when you're in a school no matter where, there always seemed to be a distraction SOMEWHERE.

Naruto's biology class was held outside, despite the cloudy weather. He was happy he could get some fresh air. He talked happily with his friends Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba kept hollowing at almost every girl in class while Shikamaru dozed off to sleep against his favorite tree.

They WERE going to start on a project, but their teacher Asuma decided to lay off because he CLAIMED to feel high outside, so he went inside. "I bet he went inside just to fondle to his girlfriend, eh Naruto?" Kiba laughed and knocked his elbow jokingly into his ribs. Naruto started to laugh, "Yeah, you're probably right." Kurenai and Asuma PRETEND to not be a couple, but everyone knows, excluding Gai. If someone told him, he'd always be 'You two are the perfect image of youth no matter your old age!' then Kurenai would probably beat him up while Asuma would piss his pants laughing his ass off.

Speaking of hell, the green blob started to skip outside with his class with his following 'pupil' and class following him. "Oh, look. It's the youthful class of biology! Enjoying some break from being energetic all the time?" Gai laughed loud and hearty. Green was put into everything he wore; Naruto would bet his life on it his underwear was green, too. A bowl of black hair set on top of his head with his matching fluffy unibrow above his eyes. He was all into 'youth' and his love math and the simplest of things, truly seeing a deeper meaning, even than some would want. Good thing at the same time, he was clueless and unaware of things when kept secret. He would prive, but he had enough respect for you, that is until AFTER he found out your secret.

"Where is Asuma, anyways? I will take it upon myself to supervise you until your teacher returns!" "Oh, Gai-sensei, you are SO amazing!" Lee shined. Gai and Lee are not related, but there was TOO much of a resemblance to think otherwise. Lee also wore nothing but green, loved math, and went on and on about youth. His looks, except his bulgy eyes, matched perfect with Gai, like a younger teenage version of himself. "Ah, just you wait Lee, with the type of speed you are in math; you are just OH so close to me! Your physical capability is amazing as well! You will turn into a wonderful prodigy for someone someday!" "Oh, Gai-sensei, I did not deserve those kind words!" Tears swelled into his eyes at the pride and please ness he had heard in his voice. "I will become the very best I can be everyday! This afternoon, could we practice math equations and work on our first baseball game?" Gai laughed, "I love the way you think to practice so hard when baseball season (tryouts for that matter -) is in another 5 months! Nonetheless, we WILL do our best for our math-a-thon and for the upcoming baseball team! We can then run off into the sunset as we laugh at our hard work we have accomplished!" Naruto could swear he was crashing waves behind Gai as he talked. "OK class! TIME FOR MATH!" "AWESOME!" Lee replied enthusiasticly while the rest of the class groaned in protest. Naruto chuckled as he slid down Shika's tree trunk to sit on the damp grass. He noticed the girls all complained about it being freezing, and how all the guys, including Kiba and excluding Naruto and Shika, started to mess with them.

A pink haired girl with green eyes yelled at Kiba, "Get off of me you dog perv! The ONLY person I want that type of attention from is Sasuke-kun!" "Oh please, billboard brow, you don't stand a chance when someone THIS fine is your competition!" a blonde ponytailed girl wailed from behind. "If you could even CALL it that when anyone is put against you, ino pig!" the pink insulted back. Just when Ino was about to thank her for her stupidness of calling her the winner hands down, she realized what she meant. "That's low, billboard brow, even for you..." They walked off near the school's garden still arguing with each other. "Are those two REALLY best friends?" Naruto asked his friends. Shikamaru just shrugged and muttered, "They're so troublesome..." "You think EVERYTHING is troublesome, Shika. How you manage to be a genius and vald victorian with Neji, surpasses and screws with me..." Shika just sighed and closed his eyes. "Despite their constant fighting over girly things, including Sasuke, they are best friends," Kiba stated as Naruto turned his head to hear him talk. "Who did you learn that from, dog-brain? Hinata?" Naruto smirked at Kiba's blush. "So what if I did! At least I HAVE a girlfriend, Naruto. Even the lazyass has had some girlfriends in his time, but you? Zip... Zero... Na-da..." Naruto could feel himself blush himself and wished he could just throw garlic powder in Kiba's eyes, so he would turn blind. "OH! So the hyperactive blonde DOES have a chick? Why didn't you tell us, man? Come on spill, what's her name?" Kiba smiled as he kept pushing Naruto. Naruto was trying to think of something to say as he was saved, not by the bell as he THOUGHT would happen, but by the sleet that started to fall on their heads.

"Hurry, open the door! Why did they lock it? It's super cold, I left my umbrella in the classroom, and my dress is getting soaked through!" The girls complained about all these various things as they agreed and started to pound on the school's doors. Walking down the hall, Asuma noticed his students and walked SLOWLY (to torture them, Naruto could feel it) toward the door. "Now, where are those keys...?" Asuma wondered out load as the girls look they were going to break the door in, locked or not. "OK, OK calm down! I'm just playing with you, jeez..." Asuma opened the door when the girls were JUST about to run into it to break the henges and fly the door off. Because Asuma opened the door when he did, the girls tripped over there feet and did a domino affect of falls toward the cold wet tile. "My face! My BEAUTIFUL face!" Ino yelled out in pain she rubbed her face. "Your face? My ass hurts MUCH more than your face!" Sakura yelped as she rubbed her behind as she stood up. Sakura offered her hand out for Ino to take. Ino took it and thanked her as they started to forget about what had happened and talk about girl stuff as the others followed their lead. "Troublesome women..." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the hallway, Kiba quickly at his heels. "Amen... well, at least, MOST of them, excluding Hinata, of course." "Yeah, yeah..."

Naruto was about to run after them when he felt a familar gaze at his back. He turned around to see Sasuke staring outside the window. Whether he was stalking him or he just suddenly turned his head to look outside, he didn't know, but either way when the teme noticed him staring up at him from the school's doors, he turned to look back at the front of the room like he had been called on by Asuma. Naruto didn't give it anymore thought when Kiba yelled from down the hall, "You coming, baka?" "I'll be there in a minute, dog breath! You REALLY need to get some patience like Shika..." He ran after them as he started to get his next 'attack' in plan.

Naruto was remembering reading a manga book about a student and teacher getting married out of nowhere, and the manga showed how there relationship developed from that action. Everyday the sensei came home, she and her little brother would have to dress into some cosplay outfits and welcome him home with that theme. He decided to VERBALLY embarrase the raven, would be to say, "What should I dress into tonight, teme?" and wink at him. Another manga he read was about this teen cell phone novel writer whom went by the nickname of "Yupina." Her classmates didn't even know if she was capable to human social contact, though she didn't care. Her readers wanted her stories to get more intimate and show more love, but she was unaware of the feelings to love, so she picked her 'test' subject, the most popular boy in the school, to give him missions to make her feel 'love'. After blackmail and annoyance, the boy agreed and they slowly grew closer. The missions she gave him were things like holding her hand and kissing her, romantic stuff like that. "Ok, so the next attack will have to be public, and I'll have to say it loud enough for other people to hear..." His plan brewed into his head as he totally ignored the glares from Asuma to stop thinking and look at him to do his work.

Sasuke catiously left his history room in terror, praying he would not see Naruto at least until the end of the day. He ran into his art class, willing to bend every single part of the human body to find a way past Naruto's english class door on his way to his art. He smirked in triumph to himself saying the dobe must have been too embarrased to see his teme for the rest of the day. His table was completely empty until he walked over to his cupboard above the sink to pull out a plate covered in blobs of oil paint, paint brushes, pencil, and his own small, glass container of paint thinner; he brought all his supplies to his table he shared with Neji and Gaara. He pulled his easel out from behind the door and as he did, Sasuke saw something move in the corner of his eye. When he stuck his head out of the door, he saw Naruto sitting in front of and talking with the teacher next door who was having his planning period. The dobe had some papers around him as he listened and nodded to whatever he was saying. The sensei nodded and got up and walk down the hallway toward the teacher's lounge. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto who had his pencil up to his mouth as he bit his lower lip in what seemed to be confusion. He looked up from his papers to see the teme staring at him from the art room door.

Naruto started to bite on his pencil, and while he did this, he gazed into the raven's eyes, begging, pleading, and calling for him to come fill his naughty pleasures. Sasuke didn't notice his mouth was gaping slightly open or the moaning/frustrated rumble that came from his throat. The blonde then stuck his tounge cutely at him. The one thing going on in Naruto's mind was, "It would be SO cute if he would have nosebleed RIGHT now..." He saw the asshole put his hand to his forehead as he slowly started to sway. He knew he was on the VERGE to do it, at least. He chuckled slightly to himself as he looked back down at his papers. He picked them all up and put them in his binder as he swiftly walked out of the hall, smiling all the way to English.

"That bastard is trying to TEASE me?" Sasuke bellowed in his mind as he went back into the room and almost ruining his sketch he had started on yesterday by slamming his fists down on the desk. He grabbed his barstool and dragged it loudly across the floor. Neji looked up questioningly from his drawing while Gaara was caught up in his clay sculpture. "It's nothing, just having a rough day, I guess," he muttered as he quietly sat down, staring at his sketch. It was a scene of a fox in his natural habitat. He couldn't help, but think the reason he had picked it was because it was the dobe's favorite animal. Going back to his 'nicer' thoughts, he smiled softly as he started where he left off yesterday. The music from the radio mingled into the background, everything quiet and nice.

Naruto waited for Sasuke near the cafeteria's door. preparing for utter humilation. He felt somewhat proud that it didn't seem to bother him anymore. After the first ten minutes passed, the blonde figured the raven was smart and decided to stay in the art room. "Well, he either remembered and is being smart to avoid me from embarrasment OR he just didn't want to get humilated again or both," Naruto started to think until he saw him in the corner of his eyes. Instead of the blonde having to walk up to him, to his surprise, the teme walked straight up to him, Neji and Gaara walked at a distance right behind him. Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, both hands in pockets, and growled, "I do not appreciate you teasing me..." Before the dobe could reply, Sasuke swung open the cafe's doors and walked in. Sasuke felt himself win, thinking the idiot would back down. If only he knew he fueled the fire...

Sasuke parted with Neji and Gaara when he got out of the lunch line and sat by the window table, alone as usual, having his normal fangirls come up and TRY and talk with him before he gave him his all-to-familar death glare. Food gone and out of site, he walked up to the trash bin at the front of the cafeteria and cleared his trey and put it up for the lunch ladies to clean up. Only a couple of steps toward the freedom to leave the annoying smells and sounds of the room, the orange maniac grappled onto Sasuke's arms. "So, teme, what cosplay should I dress up as tonight? A policeman to arrest you for wearing clothes when they SHOULD be off with a body like yours or be the nurse and give you a checkup and heal all your wounds and stress?" the dobe giggled like a baffoon. "Are you retarded! Get off of me?" Sasuke stuttered. "Ah, but teeeemme..." Naruto looked like he was on the edge to cry like earlier. The lunch room suddenly feel quiet to his yelp. "What is your problem, Uzumaki? What's with your surprising attacks? You want your ass kicked THAT badly?" "Nothing because you just answered my question! Surprise it is then!" Naruto grinned stupidly as Sasuke slapped the back of the blonde's head. He used force too, Naruto could feel it, but he refused to let that stop him. Naruto responded by embracing his arm closer to his chest and standing on the tip of his toes, literally leaning against the bastard's musclen body while smirking.

"What's wrong teme, you weren't this mean last night..." Naruto pouted. "ASSHOLE!" the raven yelled trying to get away from him to run out of the room. His body didn't budge at all. He was about to DRAG the blonde out of the room until he replied to his threat slowly. "Fine, I see how it is... Love Mission number 7, carry me out of this VERY room like a princess!" Just to prove he meant what he said, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him to his eye level. Sasuke was happy to oblige as long as he could get out of the room and leave the stares, the laughs, and the mini-deaths they have caused to his fangirls and everyone else. Sasuke's right hand wrapped around Naruto's waist while his left knocked his feet of the ground, holding him by his thighs. Sasuke swiftly jumped out and ran out of the room while subconciously, Naruto was breathing in his scent. Sasuke smelt the same way he did over the weekend, cinnamon radiating off his body and lifting his head, incasing his face into his black lucious locks, he could smell apples. He didn't realize how cold it had gotten until he lifted his head up from the dark hair. He looked up at the teme who was breathing heavy. "Dobe, you're heavy..." He dropped him onto the ground in front of Shikamaru's favorite tree where Naruto was earlier with his biology class, and it had started to snow and stick to the ground..

"Sorry." He looked away and watched the snow slowly fall. "What the HELL was that about!" Sasuke plomped down next to the blonde and adverted his eyes from the blue ones staring at him. "I was trying to get you to remember... You must have known that this 'game' was serious enough since I was putting us BOTH at risk..." "You're not as stupid as you look, dobe..." he replied softly. "So... DID you remember anything," Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet. "No, could you tell me? It'd be a WHOLE lot easier than you playing this game." "Who said I wanted to stop?" he dangerously replied. "I WANT you to remember on your own." "Well, judging by the way you've been acting, it's something I normally wouldn't like. I have an idea of what it was, obviously, after all the time I had to think about it. Tell me, as a hint, did we get drunk?" he asked as he waited for a response. "Why does it always have to be intended we were drunk!" his voice raised angerily. "It was just a question, jeez..."

A pause from the two came until Sasuke broke it, "What do you think made me forget then...?" "YOUR the one taking therpy. It was probably had something to do with your mind, whatever it is you're thinking about. It's probably a defense mechanism that is completely blocking the event out," he sounded very serious like he REALLY thought what his problem was. "I thought your major was in engineering, not psychology." Sasuke's random comment from the topic threw the baka of track, but when he finally got himself together and replied, "I realized that out of all your fangirls I cope with and give advice too, I was actually helping them get over you or in another situation. THAT and I've helped a couple of the teachers in this buildin. I realized what I was doing was actually working, so I recently changed my major. I'm really good at it, and it will help me spiritually and financially." Sasuke could see Naruto smile as he stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake. Sasuke started to see the snow was pilling on the ground quickly. He reached into a deep pile of snow and started to form a snowball. While Naruto was thinking, he lifted his shirt collar and dropped the snowball down his back to melt against his warmth. Naruto yelped and shuddered, "COLD! You bastard! What were you thinking! ACK!" He tried to reach down his back to pulled the mushy snowball out of his shirt when another snowball hit his face, "That." Sasuke replied casually and stood up. "Oh it's ON now!" The two started to make and throw snowballs like crazy at each other, running around and laughing.

Carried to the point of exhaustion, they collapsed to the ground and landed opposite to another in a form of yin&yang. Naruto turned hit head to his left to see the dobe's breath smoke fog his face. Sasuke returned his gaze, ignoring the painful sharp attacks his lungs were suffering from his breathing in the cold air. Both boys reached there hand towards the others hand. When there fingertips brushed and closed, they could feel the spark of electricity jolt throughout there bodies. They stayed on the ground like that, staring into each other's eyes. "You know, fourth period is going to start soon..." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke's fingers feel and play with his blonde hair as Naruto did the same to Sasuke's hair. "Hn." he grunted. "What are you feeling?" the dobe asked, trying to look through his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but note he had said WHAT not HOW because to him, those were completely different feelings. "Content... warm..." "Happy?" "Yeah, happy..." The teme got up and pulled Naruto up with him; once he was on his feet steadily, they let go of each other's hands."Can I see you after school?" the dobe asked brushing of the snow off of him before entering the school's doors. The heat hit his face and wanted to run back out to escape the heat. "Hn..." Naruto took that as a yes, and when they hit the interjunction in the hallway, with one last glance at each other, they split there seperate ways...


	3. Unfortunately, Uneventful Night Ch 3

Sorry for not updating in so long... I've been busy with band, choir, school, and life, you know how it is... BUT, if it makes it any better, I meant to post this up like a week ago, however, fanfiction was working at the time, so neh. .

OK, heads up, I understand that this chapter is not as exciting, HOWEVER the story plot had to go SOMEWHERE, and this was the best I could do… It's just has a serious tone as you watch them progress. And from before, I kinda forgot you leave school when it snows, but since this is fantasy, the students just had to suffer through till the end of that day... ^-^

Let's just say next chapter, I plan having some intamacy and snow in the next chapter, so the next one will be more fun to read, I'm sure.

Sorry for spelling and grammer errors.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto characters

It was finally the end of the day. "Fourth period felt like it had lasted forever..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he yawned. He streched out of his chair and left his classroom, walking toward the exit. When he finally reached the door, he gripped the handle and opened it slowly. After looking past the blinding snow, he could see Sasuke leaning against his dark mustang. As the blonde walked toward him, he could feel his heart rate increase as it raced and pounded against his chest with every step he took closer to the raven.

"Before you ask, no, I didn't remember... much..." Sasuke added the last part slyly. "Bastard, don't tell me what to... wait, much?" "That's what I said, dobe..." "Well, what do you remember?" Naruto cautiously asked. He wasn't sure if at that VERY moment he was ready to hear what Sasuke had remembered like he had been SO needing to hear earlier. "Did you walk to school today?" the teme questioned randomly. "So what if I did? Don't change the subject so willingly!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration. "Dobe, I'm TRYING to be nice here!" Sasuke snapped angrily. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" The blonde apologetically looked up into the dark onyx eyes while assuring him on to finish his sentence with a soft hand gesture. The raven's physical strain was noticable as he tried to speak out what he wanted to say. Naruto was grateful to see him try so hard, but couldn't help but feel a little ticked off at his mood changes he has. One moment, he found the situtation fairly easy to deal with-he listened to his heart, and the next- he'd rather go to hell and ignore all his true feelings.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke turned his head away. and unlocked his gaze into the icy blue orbs gaping at him. (See THIS is why he goes to therpy...That moment deserves an anime sweatdrop or facepalm!) "Sure," was his dissapointed reply as they got into the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

Naruto mumbled some directions to Sasuke until they were on the outskirts of town. "I thought you lived at the apartments?" the raven's eyebrow quirked upward as his question broke the awkward silence. "I do…" "Then why… no, WHERE are we going?" "Please no more questions, okay?" Naruto's hands clutched on his baggy black pants, and his knuckles turned white. "Hn." He couldn't help but be curious though as he continued to flash his eyes from the blonde sitting next to him to the road in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of giant gates and the snow-covered, pathway garden behind it. Naruto took out an iphone and dialed in a number. The gates opened as the mustang wound its way up the cobblestone path. The mansion, or more of a castle, was a creamy white color, ivory or marble, and the corners of the stone were practically glass walls with all the windows. When the raven turned his view at the blonde, outside his window he could see a clear greenhouse and a gigantic fountain.

"This is insane!" the raven thought while he pulled to the end of the driveway. "Garage," Naruto pulled out a small black controller, and Sasuke's face showed confusion, but the dobe ignored his expression. He noticed the separate building when the metal doors rose; he parked the black mustang inside, safe from the cold, turned the ignition off, and they both climbed out of the car back into the snow. While Naruto was left alone closing the garage door and walking up to his front door, Sasuke was marveling at the beautiful sites of the private property.

"I see you have the brains to lock A door this time, dobe," Sasuke commented as he watched Naruto pull out some keys and put it in the lock. They could both hear the key turn and the lock mechanism bolt. "Teme…" was all the blonde could mutter as an insult since he was lost in thought.

The interior of Naruto's home was colorful and bright where as Sasuke's big, just a tad smaller than Naruto's estate, was white and dark. "Doesn't surprise me…" Sasuke hadn't realized he said that aloud until Naruto's expression and body language turned nervous as he shuffled on his feet. "I didn't know until Saturday how different our houses were…" Naruto realized that he too had just said his thoughts aloud. "Wait, we went to my house on Saturday? How did we end up at your apartment?" Sasuke watched the asshole walk past his living room and into the next room which he figured was the kitchen. He followed him despite the fact that he completely ignored him. Sasuke was not going to let him get away with being rude to his guest.

"Dobe?" Sasuke appeared, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms in front of his chest. "You hungry?" the blonde blurted out as he preoccupied himself looking through ingredients, deciding what to make. "As long as it's not that heart-attack-in-a-cup you call heaven," Sasuke smirked at the baka's dumbfounded stuttering. "First of all, I know you don't like it, but DON'T say that in front of me unless you want a foot in your ass... Second, no, I'm perfectly capable of being a NORMAL human being and making GOOD food," Naruto ranted. "Aa, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, 'dear'." "That's not what you wanted last weekend..." Naruto thought and blushed. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "Hey, don't blame me, you were the one who insisted on stuff like this earlier... AND you seemed to be enjoying it, dobe..." Sasuke smirked. It didn't matter if he WAS a sex god or an Uchiha, he wasn't going to give into him. Naruto knew this is how in the FIRST place Sasuke threw himself on him because he gave him the wrong (or I guess RIGHT) idea.

Naruto growled at him, but chose to shut up. The raven chuckled at how cute the kitsune was acting; he wasn't planning on telling Naruto what he remembered just yet; hey, he deserved some fun too. "So what exactly ARE we going to eat anyway?" Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes follow him as he started to walk around the kitchen, looking in the cupboards. He could hear the smirk in his voice when he said, "It's a surprise," Naruto winked and stuck out his tongue in a cute way. "However, you're helping me, so NO complaining!" Sasuke scoffed in reply and was thinking to insult him, but decided against it.

Naruto left the room and ran upstairs. When he came back down, he was carrying two sub speakers, cords, and his ipod classic. He grinned and plugged in all the required cords and pressed Play. The song that came on was "The Last Night" by Skillet. They started to grab cooking equipment and ingredients; Naruto was demanding the raven what do. He couldn't help it though becuase he felt so dominative. Sasuke wasn't willing to do what the blonde wanted him to do, but he complied for the most part.

"Grab the flour. Top, right hand cabinet to the farthest left." Naruto demanded while taking out the spatulas and measuring cups. "Make me," Sasuke challenged. "Ok." He set down the items on the counters and quickly grabbed a hold on Sasuke by his arm and twisted it behind his back while Sasuke grunted in pain. Naruto shoved the raven's body forward, hitting his face into the lower cabinet door. "Now do it," he smirked, pleased, letting him go. Sasuke grumbled and massaged his wrist while reaching to open the cupboard. He then purposely threw the sack of heavy flour sack at Naruto and chuckled, breathing and coughing in the fumes as the cloud of white started to spread, coating the whole kitchen in a thin layer of flour.

Naruto weezed and heaved a heavy breath after he was hit and covered in the white powder (heh heh... cocaine... JK) "You jackass, teme!" Naruto yelled and lunged at the raven. The so-called raven heard the blonde's voice come from behind. He turned into that direction and saw his shadow fling toward him, so he side stepped, making Naruto crash into the counter. They started to russle. After a couple of good hits got in and both were drenched in sweat, they collapsed on the ground, laughing. When the next song came on, they both got up and started to clean up. "Ugh, thanks alot Sasuke... I'm SO hungry and was ready to eat right about now, and you just HAD to make my hopes and dreams fail..." "Hn." and a roll of the eyes was his only reply.

The counters were soon wiped down and so was everything else, except themselves. "You know what, I'll go ahead and make the food, you can go take a shower if you want," Naruto felt akward saying that as a blush crept up his cheeks. He looked away and started to concentrate on chopping up the vegetables laid out in front of him. "Are you sure I can leave you alone without a horrific accident happening?" To prove his point, he poked Naruto's side and watched the blonde jump and squirm, dropping the knife on the marble counter. "Gah, I'll be fine, jeez..." Naruto whined, pushing Sasuke and his arrogent grin out of the kitchen.

Once Sasuke finally reached a guest bathroom that was fully stocked with toiletries and started to undress, Naruto was hyperventilating and panicing at the mere erotic thoughts of the raven. To get himself to stop and continue cooking, he sprayed himself with water using his kitchen faucet sprayer. Like a dog, he shook his head back in forth while the water flung around the room. When he was finally calm and started to prepare and cook his mysterious dish, he cursed and facepalmed, "Damnit... Why do I have to be such a pervert!"

After Sasuke made sure he was completely dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and put his clothes in the dirty hamper. "Surely Naruto won't mind..." He almost laughed at the thought of Naruto freaking out and cussing him out, but stopped himself when he smelt the food's aroma from downstairs. It smelled familiar, but Sasuke didn't give it anymore thought as he walked in Naruto's room, looking through his drawers for some clothes he could use. He found a nice fitting maroon t-shirt, blue baggy sweatpants, and black boxers which he quickly threw on.

"Foods done!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the upstairs hall clearly. Sasuke combined his fingers through his hair and started to decend the stairs. Once he reached the dining table, he stopped in his tracks and smiled. "I can't believe you made these," he grinned. "Well, we used to make it when we were little, I just thought, hey, why not?" Naruto grinned widely back.

They both took a seat from across each other. Layed out on the table was an array of cute finger sandwhiches. When they were younger, they used to help their mothers in the kitchen. This was the only food they could make successfully. "Itadakimasu." their voices chimed throughout the empty halls. "Naruto, if you keep chowing down your food like that, you won't be able to save enough room for dessert," Sasuke warned playfully, having OTHER thoughts in mind for that treat. "Psh, like I'd let that happen!" He gave him a cocky grin and thumbs up. "Hn, dobe," the raven mumbled while taking a bite of his sandwhich.

The rest of their talk consisted of school life and future plans. Naruto excused himself to get the dirty dishes and get the desert. Sasuke sat there for what seemed to be 45 minutes. All he could hear was cussing and crashes of various items. "Are you SURE you don't need any help?" the blonde heard through the door. "Yes, I'm sure, now don't come in here!" he yelled back, recieving a "Hn." He could hear the smirk in his voice, what use would he be in the kitchen if he got turned on again.

The raven had patience, but this was ridicious. He uncrossed his arms and stood up, opening the door. "Umph!" Naruto groaned in pain while rubbing his head where he got hit in the face. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you to stay in there?" "You were taking too long," he shrugged. The dobe just growled and pushed out of Sasuke's way with the dessert he almost dropped on the floor. "Well, here's dessert..." On the table, there was two tall glasses full of a chocolate creamy liquid topped with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, nuts, and maraschino cherries. "It took you about 52 minutes to make two milkshakes? So THAT'S what those blender noises were. I heard yelling, did you manage to make it burst into flames?" Sasuke joked, grabbing another childhood favorite and taking a sip of it. "Dobe, exactly how many flavors did you put in this?"

"Well, let's see I used: chocolate, expresso, hazelnut, reese's, oreos, twix, M&M's, caramel, neopolitan, fudge, cookie dough, brownie bits, nuts, and I think that's about it..." He smiled as he took another bite of his sugar-high, fattening treat. Sasuke resisted the urge to face palm and just sighed in defeat. "Great, now I get to deal with you... Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight..." he looked away from his friend, thinking secretly, "This is actually pretty good; no wonder Aniki doesn't let me eat this stuff."

Once they finished their desserts, Sasuke had to admit, the sugar was starting to affect him in a small way, but Naruto was jumping of the walls-hyper. To calm him down, they played some video games. After it had turned 6 A.M., Naruto was on the verge of passing out, so Sasuke took the iniative to turn off all the electronics. "Come on, dobe, at least wait till you get to your bed," he tried to shake him up, but all he did was snuggle his arm.

He sighed as he picked Naruto up and carried him bridal style up the stairs. While laying him out on the bed, he tucked him into bed and did something that surprised him, he kissed his forehead. "I guess thats what I get for falling for the idiot..." he mumbled silently to himself, walking over to the other side of the bed and getting in it, moving around to find a comfortable position. Sasuke didn't know Naruto was only half awake and heard him say that. Instead of saying anything, the blonde turned over, faced the raven, and wrapped his arms around the raven, laying his head on his chest; in response, strong arms were wrapped around him, a kiss on the top of his head, and his scent being inhaled. "Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke mumbled before falling into a deep, comforting sleep.


End file.
